sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
AliFluro
Alifluro is a voice actor, Youtuber, cosplayer, gamer, artist, and editor. Projects *Noragami Abridged - Creator, writer, editor, voice actor *The Devil is a Part-Timer Abridged - Co-creator, writer, editor, voice actor *Fairy Games (Fairy Tail Abridged) - Co-creator, writer, editor, voice actor *Kakegurui Abridged Shorts - Co-creator, writer, editor, voice actor *Persona 4 The Animation Abridged - Co-writer, voice actor Voice Roles *The Devil is a Part-Timer Abridged by Junk House Studios - Emi *Noragami Abridged by AliFluro - Bishamon, Akira, Additional voices *Fairy Games by Junk House Studios - Erza, Juvia, Additional voices *Kakegurui Abridged Shorts by Junk House Studios - Yumeko *Fate/Cero by Fate Cero (OmniBeneficial and YaroShien) - Saber *Batman Dubs by EoD - Catwoman, Additional voices *Fairy Tail Abridged Parody by Dizzasta - Erza (Episode 11 onward) *Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Abridged Works by Hawk Abridging - Saber *How To Be An Adventurer by YaroShien - Eina *SAO Abridged Parody by Something Witty Entertainment - Yulier *My Hero Academia Abridged by JoyRide Entertainment - Midnight *It's Always Sunny in Konosuba! / Konosuba Abridged by Revel House - Darkness *Attack on Titan Abridged by Numbskulls - Sasha *Fate/Apocrabridged by BlueDrakmaVA - Celenike *Fate/Apocrypha The Great abridged War by ASolid Effort - Celenike *Fake/Zero (Abridged Parody) by DoktorApplejuice Abridged - Natalia *Korra Bridged by DemonGroceryStore - Kuvira, Raava *Nisekoi Abridged by TheDastails - Tsugumi *Drifters: The Abridged Series by YaroShien - Olminu *Drifters Abridged by TheSchmuckSquad - Olminu *Drifters Abridged by MasterHirano - Olminu *IrregularMENT at the Magic High School by TheDastails - Mari *Angel Beats! Insanity by devilkicksanji2 - Yuri *Abridge Him, Not Me! by Hawk Abridging - Mom *D-Frag Abridged by Explodicy - Tsutsumi *Soul Eater Abridged Parody by Atlas Koala - Blackstar, Tsubaki *Rokka: The Six Sacrifices by Jacob AngelStar - Mora *Abridged + Vampire by YaroShien - Mizore *Persona 4 The Animation Abridged by HOTDAbridged - Margaret *The Call of Squid Girl (Squid Girl Abridged) by elecktricd00m - Nagisa *Akame ga Kill! Abridged! by Grimmjack69 - Aria's Mom, Additional voices *Fate Abbreviata (Fate Stay Night UBW Abridged) by Team Brotherhood - Rin, Saber *Fairy Tail Abridgement by TheDastails - Cana, Erza Knightwalker *Fairy Tail Abridged by CharlestonVO - Erza *P4TAA by YaroShien - Margaret, Yukiko *Kill la Kill Abridged Parody by Psnyomi133 - Tina Ray Handley *Beyblade: Metal-MENT by AceTheWindRider - Madoka *Date-A-Live Abridged by Yoshino - Origami *Abridge of the Zodiac (Seint Seiya Parody) by CrasherSurge - Ophiuchus Shaina *Seven Deadly Schmucks! by TheSchmuckSquad - Fresia the Insect Woman *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Abridged by Team Brotherhood - Riza Hawkeye *Code Geass: Abridging The Rebellion by House at a Party - Villetta *Spider Man and his Amazing Fuck Buddies by spritestuff - Firestar, Norma Osborn *Mekaku City Actors: TAS by YaroShien - Shion *The Fucking Weirdo from Magic High School by Ezekieru - Mari *SDCO (Orguss) Abridged by MercuryFalcon - Shaia *HA x HA (Hunter x Hunter Parody) by Earl of Bassington - Mito *Love Tenchi: No Need For Parody by Lac The Watcher - Ukan *Is It Wrong to Parody This Anime? Ment by MoonDreamofA - Freya *PokeBA$ED by BridgeMob - Ash's Mom, Misty, Additional Voices *Friendship Force: Evangelion Abridged by Hawk Abridging - Melissa Carver *Super Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged by Super Happy Abridged Fun Times - Botan *Full Metal Panic Abridged by FlameAbridged - Kaname *Terra Formars Abridged by billytheafroman - Michelle *Blood-C Abridged by SoggyTunaVA - Nono *Bleach Abridged: Meet The Gotei 13 - Soifon, Additional voices *NiseMENT (Nisekoi Abridged Parody) by Runawayturist - Kyoko Hihara *Persona 4 Abridged by TheAbridgigationTeam - Kashiwagi *Heartcatch Precure! A Bridging by PSWeasel - Yuri's Mom *Mirrai Nikki Abridged by LabRat - Yuki's Mom *Darker Than Black - Hyperabridged by eagle8burger - Tinder Lady *Blue Exorcist Abridged by RsGames1999 - Flower Demon *Pokemon Origins Abridged by FoulFangedFiend - Secretary, Additional Voices *Bungou Reservoir Dogs by Revel House - Additional voices *Pokemon Origins Abridged by HOTDAbridged - Additional voices *D.Gray-Man Abridged by Revel House - Additional voices *Death Note Abridged Parody by CharlestonVO - Additional voices *Darker Than Black Abridged Parody by BurgerKing201 - Additional voices *Attack on Titan in 9 Minutes by Gigguk - Mikasa, Hanji, Petra *No Game No Life in 7 Minutes by Gigguk - Zell, Miko *Fake/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya (Abridged Parody) by DoktorApplejuce - Luvia *Birds and the BeeZZ / Darling in the FranXX Abridged Short by Revel House - Nana *Rail Whores Wars One Shot by Gigguk - Teacher *Re: #TeamWhale (Re:Zero Abridged Parody) by Grimmjack69 - Cruche *Tokyo Ghoul in 5 Minutes by Gigguk - News Anchor, Akira Mado *2GS / Neo Yokio Abridged Special (One Shot) by 2GS BootLegged - Helena *Tokyo Ghoul Abridged: One Shot by Xcaliborg - Rize *Yuushibu Shorts by Mike Dillon - Ceara *Black Bullet Abridged One-Shot by Revel House - Kisara *The Chronicles of Pokemon by FoulFangedFiend - Hun *Short Order Wars by Lac The Watcher - Ryoko *Corpse Party Tortured Fools One-Shot by PowerMadOtaku - Naho *Abridged Attorney by FoulFangedFiend - Mia Fey *Phantom World One-Shit by PowerMadOtaku - Reina Navigation Category:Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:A to Z